Marte Marino
"Everything that happened is because of Palacephant! He killed my father, am I just going to sit there pretend that there's nothing happened? NO! Hating the Empire, getting revenge. It’s all I ever thought about." '' - Marte to Scorpio Overview ''"Having hope and dreams are better than none."  - Marte to Ailesh Marte Marino is the primary protagonist of Forgotten Testament III . He is the only child of the great general Bernardo Godiva of the Palacephant Empire. After the great general is framed and executed for treason, the young Marte is taken by his maid Sefinaz and was sent to the great master. Spending his years trained as a combatant expert without knowing his family's relationship with Palacephant Empire even after the death of his deceased master, Marte's journey begins after he returned from Horseshoes mountain as he discovered the secret letter from Sefinaz. Story 'Early Life' Marte was born in the capital of Palacephant Empire called Lindobolingham where he lived with his father Bernardo Godiva during his childhood as a nobility. Marte's mother died while he was still an infant, and his father was executed for treason due to the false accuse plotted by Ailesh Palacephant . Marte was rescued by the maid in attendant Sefinaz Sallust in left him in care of the great master Yang as his guardian until he passed away in Marte's birthday of 18. After Marte returned home from his training when he is 22, he decided to travel around the world and search for Sefinaz after reading the secret letter between her and Yang, which possibly carries the secret of Marte's family lineage as well seeking revenge on Palacepant Empire. Marte decided to pay a visit to Frédéric, a long time friend of his master live in Cathreal hoping to gain more information about his master and Sefinaz. 'Scorpio' Marte travelled to the Lywar area where he found a young woman named Scorpio Lesleea , a beggar being attacked by a group of bandits and he helped her driven the bandits away, Marte resorted Scorpio to the port city of Lywar and continue his journey alone. Hoping to reach Cathreal, Marte aboard the cargo ship traveling to the Port of Magnn and he saved a group of travelers and dispatched the Palacephant securities.The travelers thanked Marte and invite him to visit whenever he have a chance to come to the Magnn but was refused because Marte have of his own business to deal with meantime. Marte arrived to Magnn and was greeted by a beautiful girl as she revealed herself to be Scorpio, the beggar he once saved from the outskirts of the Lywar and she begins to follow Marte around because she is impressed about how Marte shown sympathy and concern toward even one with low social status. 'Rebel Army' "I will take vengeance on Palacephant in my own way" '' - Marte speaks to Jaguar Before heading to Cathreal, a don the local gang named Alstyne joined Marte and Scorpio after they stormed his headquarter and defeated him in order to rescue a girl who owes a huge debt to the gang, Alstyne knows nothing about the human trafficking and realize that is his henchman were doing the dirty work behind him. Palacephant Empire attacks the casino accusing them in for a cahoot with the rebel organization"Dove" as an excuse to bring down his organization for not cooperating with the Empire for fund request, and the trio escaped from the razing casino and headed out of the town. From there on, the trio traveled to Cathreal and visited Frédéric was taught of one of his new limit attack "REAPERS WHELL", Frédéric was attacked by a mysterious assassin Scáileanna but was driven away by Marte's trio. Before his death, Frédéric requests that Marte to visit Gorgon Merchant City to search for a man named Jaguar Solar, leader of the rebel army "Dove" and hoping that Marte would be able to support them. Followed by Frédéric's instruction, Marte reached the Gorgon city and visits Jaguar but refuses to join the rebel army, Alstyne has left the group to join the Dove as Marte decided to participate the combat tournament which is organized by the subsequence emperor Ailesh Palacephant in the Battle Colosseum so he may sneak into the Royal Palace of Lesila during the tournament and take things what rightfully his and revenge on Palacephant Empire. Marte left Scorpio during the night in the inn and then head to the Lindobolingham himself. 'Marte and Ailesh' Marte sneaked in the royal palace during the tournament and overheard the conversation between Ailesh and Scáileanna spies on them but was captured by Norsa Palacephant and was put into prison along with the Dove rebels. Marte was summoned later by prince Ailesh for an acquaintance, hoping to recruit Marte to join his rank according to rebel against father's tyranny and he already knew of Marte is the only son of the great Bernado Godiva and he promised to restore the honor of the deceased general as the condition and asked him to continue the torunament and become the winner so he could rightfully become a part of the Palacephant imperial force and Marte agreed to aid Aliesh's coup. After Marte defeated his opponent in the final battle, Dove launched an attack against Palacephant but failed, most of the rebels are killed by the imperial solider and Jaguar was captured after defeated by Marte in a duel and was taken into the prison. 'Joining the rebel army' ''"I have let my anger got the better of me." - Marte Marte is visited by a mysterious historian who reveals to be Sefinaz during the night before the coup against Reginald Palacephant. Marte realized the truth of his father's murder was a scheme of Ailesh due to the mistrust of his father against him, Marte sneaked to the prison and rescued Jaguar and the Dove and returns to the Gorgon city and joined the rebel army, during the journey Marte finds the remnants of the Dove and Scorpio working in a group as well and reveals that Scorpio once the princess of the kingdom Primilla but her families were killed by the Palacephant during the war and Marte promised her that she will be revenged. Ailesh murdered his father Reginald in the next day by poisoning the well and blamed the fault to the Dove and ordered an arrest warrant towards the rebel armies- dead or alive and the Gorgon's hideout is destroyed by Ailesh's army ending the Dove had no choice but the relocate, and the group decided to head to the Port Singarmana so they could reach the other continent to rebuild their strength to fight against the empire. 'Alliance' Although the alliance has been made, the Palacephant army is too overwhelming and strategies needs to be used to even the odds. Marte's group is dispatched and heading back to the Palacephant Continent to reduce the number of the army by drowning the armies by opening the flood gate of the Singarmana Garrison. Marte's group sneaked into the Palacephant Main Camp and Norsa Palacephant is in charge of the massive army. Marte's group is discovered and was forced to retreat. During Marte's escape from the Royal camp, the group is discovered a mysterious tower after their fleet is destroyed by the Palacephant fleet and ended up themselves in a mysterious sealed cave after they were sucked in by a huge whirlpool of tsunami, and the party ended up discovered the mysterious Scantilla tower in the end of the cave and the crystal Marte previously stolen begins glowing as the group approaches closer to the building. Realized that Ailesh taken a huge procession with this crystal, there must be a strong relation between them. The group made it through the top fighting against Medusa and Feayna Moonster is awaiting After the brief discussion with the Dove, Marte group begin to leave to the East to offer an alliance with various kingdoms. Meanwhile Emperor Ailesh sent Scaileanna to stop and get rid of Marte's group but failed. Dove begins to offer coalition attempt to united the Eastern continent into one to over throw the despotic Palacephant Empire. Trona, Batherila and Gortez was convinced, the royal mage Las Aleist of Gortez, The shattered crystal that Marte stolen from Ailesh's throne room revealed that by the King of Gortez that the piece of the crystal carries the secert of unbelievable magical power, mysterious power from the ancient will be unlocked as the four crystal gathered. the psychic Long Visage from the Trona joined the ranks of Dove as well. Not long after the alliance has been made, Marte received the news that Palacephant Empire have subdued the Oceania and tend to invade the Eastern Continent in one blow. "Before, the only thing I ever thought of is to revenge my family, but now I am doing this for something greater. I fight for my own dreams, and the dreams of the others. This is why I have to defeat Ailesh, to end his tyranny." - Marte "Before, the only thing I ever thought of is to revenge my family, but now I am doing this for something greater. I fight for my own dreams, and the dreams of the others. This is why I have to defeat Ailesh, to end his tyranny." - Marte Abilities 'Exclusive' 'Overdrive Attacks' Category:Forgotten Testament III Category:Forgotten Testament III Characters Category:Forgotten Testament III Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes